


simplicity

by marigoldies



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldies/pseuds/marigoldies
Summary: “I want you to fuck me.”Adam says it like it’s simple.





	

“I want you to fuck me.” **  
**

Adam says it like it’s simple.

“They say I have a dirty mouth,” Ronan tries to sound confident, but he’s shaken.

They’re at the Barns, curled up on the couch as the credits of a movie roll forgotten on the TV. They’re half in each other’s laps, like they’ve ended up time and time again- making out until it’s all too much. Ronan has a hand on Adam’s thigh and Adam has his fingers under Ronan’s shirt. It’s getting there, and Adam says it like it’s simple.

“I’m serious,” He tells Ronan, his eyes wide and his lips red. He’s got a hitch in his breath that makes Ronan proud of himself.

But it’s too much.

“I can’t,” He makes a show of it, pulls his hand away from Adam and lays the back of it across his forehead. “Not until I’m married.”

“Chastity doesn’t become you, Lynch,” Adam frowns. “Do you not want to?”

“Fuck,” Ronan lets the expletive wash out his mouth, hopes it makes him think of something to say. “Of course I do.”

“Then why not?”

“I don’t-” He cuts himself off, swallows his own tongue.

“You don’t know how,” Adam finishes for him, nods. Like it’s simple. “I know, but… We can figure it out. I can-”

“Of course I fucking know how!” Ronan’s cheeks go warm and he curses himself. “I- I’ve fingered- I’ve-”

“Oh! Do you want me to-?”

“No!” He untangles himself from Adam, draws away, pulls one knee under himself and the other to his chest. “I mean, fuck.”

“If you’re not ready, it’s okay.”

Ronan stays quiet, tries not to look at Adam and let himself want.

“And if you’re nervous,” Adam ducks his head down, attempts to meet Ronan’s eyes. “That’s okay, too.”

Ronan puts a finger in between the bands on his wrists and pulls. Twists until it’s too tight and he can feel his pulse.

“How about,” Adam sounds nervous himself, but he’s taking Ronan’s hands. Stopping him. “How about you just touch me? If you want to.”

“I definitely want to.”

It’s true. Ronan’s thought about it before. Jesus, has he thought about it. How their lips and hands teach them more about each other by the day. The places he’s learning to press and to push to earn a breath, a sound. Adam’s flush below the collar. What Adam would do when he presses just a little harder, pushes too far. What they would do, how far they would go.

“Okay,” Adam lets go of Ronan and grabs the hem of his own shirt, lifts it. Like it’s simple. Pulls it over his head. Like it’s simple. Ronan can feel his pulse thrumming in all of his veins. It’s like he’s a network of crossed cables and someone’s flipped the switch. “Touch me.”

He’s careful, extending his arm and then his hand and then his fingers. Brushing them between Adam’s pecs.

“Let me know what feels good,” Ronan says, suddenly. Demands it. Meets Adam’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

“I’m just as nervous as you are, you know,” Adam tells him this slowly.

Ronan knows it’s true. It’s not like they haven’t talked about it before. It’s been months stacked on months. Adam’s never dated guys, Ronan’s never dated anyone. Adam hasn’t had sex, but he’s gotten close. Ronan’s only seen people get one another off on the screen of his phone, a computer. They’re both inexperienced, fumbling and unsure.

They’d talked about doing things, imagined it all- described it even. Gotten hot and heavy in the BMW to the idea of one day fucking in it but they’d never had the combined courage to get _here_.

Now, Ronan has his hand on Adam’s bare chest and it’s too much. Not enough. He uncurls his legs and moves closer- pushes his palm flat, slides it to the side so it rests fully on one pec.

“I never thought I’d have to tell you this, Lynch,” Adam’s breaths are shallow. “But I’m not a girl.”

Ronan smirks, feeling the tension drain from the air. When he kisses Adam, he rolls his thumb over his nipple. A startled, pleased sound escapes between their lips and Ronan slips his tongue into Adam’s mouth. It goes on like that. Ronan mirrors his other hand and he’s playing with Adam’s chest, wringing out noises he can taste.

He lets his hands drop down to Adam’s waist and brushes patterns there- pushes hard little circles into his skin.

“Feels good,” Adam’s turning his face away to breathe, dropping kisses on Ronan’s jaw instead.

“Yeah?” Ronan asks. He wants to please him more than anything. He feels the proximity of his thumbs to Adam’s waistband- feels desire like a morphine drip. “Do you want me to?”

“Fuck,” Adam’s moving one of Ronan’s hands away and unbuttoning his jeans. “Yeah.”

He drags the zipper down, reaches into his briefs. His cock is hard, precum a thin sheen over the tip. Ronan thinks, ridiculously, that this is the first time he’s been this close to someone’s dick. The reality of it sinks in as Adam starts to stroke himself.

“Fuck,” Ronan says, pressing the heel of his hand into the front of his sweats to relieve the building pressure. “You’re fucking-”

“Mm,” Adam’s lips are sealed together and vibrantly red. His cheekbones are splashed with it too. It spreads out down his neck, along his chest. He’s biting down on moans so hard they become hums.  “Mmhm.”

Ronan uses the thumb of his other hand to push down on Adam’s lower lip, to separate them. Adam glances up at him, his focus previously on his own hand. His pupils are blown. He lets his mouth fall open.

“Ronan,” He groans, and Ronan’s done for.

He takes his cock out with one hand and uses the other to cup Adam’s jaw. He kisses him fiercely and their teeth knock together and Adam laughs through a moan. Ronan twists his wrist hard and fast- how he likes it- and tugs on Adam’s lip with his teeth. The impossibility of it- kissing Adam Parrish while they jerk off on his couch- sends him tumbling towards the edge.

Then Adam’s using his fingers to tap Ronan’s wrist. Ronan whines, stops despite every synapse begging him not to.

“Here,” Adam says, and then he’s settling in closer- actually on Ronan’s lap now- and using his hand to cup both of their cocks. His fingers struggle to fit, but he makes it work and starts to move them. Ronan puts his head on Adam’s shoulder and groans.

His hand is pale and a map of knuckles and joints and when it’s wrapped around them like this it somehow isn’t vulgar. Somehow, it’s elegant. Ronan watches the careful, practiced strokes- feels them in his gut. The moment seems to stretch for hours and Adam’s rare moans are open, loud things. Ronan answers him, makes sounds that take the breath from his lungs.

Drops of precum move down their cocks and make the slide of Adam’s fingers feel hot and slick. He moves a thumb around their heads in turn, soft and slow. It draws noises from them that combine into something more satisfying than any music Ronan’s heard.

Ronan swears, and swears again. He uses his teeth to tug the skin of Adam’s shoulder, kisses and sucks a mark there as Adam’s hand starts to speed up. He feels his hips twitch, feels the swell of an orgasm drawing at his stomach.

“Parrish,” He hisses, “Adam.”

Adam’s fingers move quickly, unsteadily. Ronan feels him shaking.

He leans into Adam as he comes, goes weightless and warm. His heart pounds, and his dick pulses with it. He breathes hard, lets the wave of it take him.

Then Adam’s coming, too, and he’s crying out into Ronan’s neck. His fingers draw away and Ronan can feel the scrape of his knuckles against side of his cock when he curls them. He feels the hot splash of come on the stretch of his skin between his tank and sweats.

Then Adam’s pulling back just a little, resting his hands on Ronan’s arms. One is wet but Ronan doesn’t care. He adjusts until Adam’s face is the only thing he can see.

“Fuck,” He exclaims. It’s all he wants to say. Adam’s eyes are glossy and sated and his cheeks are somehow brighter than before. Ronan kisses him.

“You,” Adam starts, separates from him and wets his lips. He’s pretty like this but Ronan would never say it out loud. “It felt good.”

Ronan laughs and it’s almost harsh in the post-orgasm bliss. But he can’t help himself.

“Yeah?” He leans his forehead against Adam’s. “I think that’s all you.”

“Maybe,” Adam laughs, too- quieter- and Ronan can feel the air hit his skin. “You’re really hot.”

“Is that your way of saying it was all me?”

Adam makes a noise like _pbbt_ and a drop of spit lands on Ronan’s cheek.

“Fuck,” He draws back, glares witheringly at Adam. “Gross.”

“You have my- my-”

“Spunk?”

“-all over you. Is my spit really that bad?”

Ronan’s far enough away to see the hickey on Adam’s shoulder. He nudges it with his finger and Adam looks down.

“I felt that,” His grip on Ronan’s arms changes- just a little tighter. “When you did it. It felt good.”

“So,” Ronan smirks. “Just to be crystal fucking clear- this whole thing- it felt…”

“Good,” Adam huffs indignantly but there’s a smile in it. “Isn’t that what you wanted to hear?”

“Didn’t you want me to fuck you?”

Adam drops his hands from Ronan’s arms.  Turns his face away. “We’ll save that for another time.”

He says this like it’s simple- too- but Ronan can tell the words have an effect on him.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Ronan teases. “If you’re nervous.”

Adam looks back, eyes him. “You’re a nightmare, Lynch.”

Ronan kisses him for the millionth time that night.

“No,” He pushes his hands into Adam’s hair. “I’m a fucking dream.”

Then he kisses him again.


End file.
